Um dia de inverno
by Laisa-chan
Summary: Era pra ser uma viagem comum. Era pra eu, Hinamori Amu, me divertir com meus amigos. Mas de repente um certo PERVERTIDO apareceu e, com uma ajudinha da mãe natureza, acabou com todas as minhas expectativas sobre essa viagem.


_Geente, minha primeiríssima shortfic! Que emoção *-*_

_Essa aqui é baseada no casal Amu e Ikuto do animê Shugo Chara!, que obviamente não é de minha autoria. Espero que gostem! ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Um dia de inverno**

- Amu-chan! – ouvi uma voz me chamando – Amu chan, apresse-se ou vai se atrasar!

- Ah, Ran, me deixe dormir mais um pouco – eu disse, enroscando-me no cobertor.

- Nada disso, Amu-chan! Tadase-kun e os outros estão te esperando! – Miki falou desta vez

- Eu sei, eu sei. Já estou acordando.

Levantei-me muito lentamente. É claro que eu estava ansiosa para o dia de hoje, afinal passaria todo o tempo com meus amigos numa estação de esqui, mas ainda assim algo me incomodava. Já faz um tempo que Tadase-kun está agindo estranho. Ele, bem, parece que vem dando sinais de que gosta de mim ainda mais que o normal. E estou com o pressentimento de que hoje ele vai me pedir em namoro ou algo do tipo. Eu gosto dele, mas já faz tanto tempo que ele se declarou e depois não fez mais nada que eu, não sei... parece que não gosto mais dele tanto quanto antes. Durante toda aquela caça pelo Embryo eu não sei se ele não teve tempo para me dar atenção ou se desistiu de mim.

Falando em Embryo, eu o capturei. Ainda me lembro como fiquei estática quando finalmente o encontrei. E naquele momento pela primeira vez me ocorreu seriamente a questão de o que eu pediria ao Embryo. Pensei nos meus amigos. Mas... eu pediria o que eles queriam? Na verdade eram pedidos meio... exóticos. Yaya queria um suprimento infinito de doces, Kukai desejava algo como salvar o planeta Terra (?), Tadase-kun queria dominar o mundo(na verdade eu nunca apoiei mesmo essa idéia, já que sempre soube que era influência de Kiseki), Rima nunca me contou o que ela realmente queria e sobre Nagihiko, bem, eu nunca soube direito o que ele gostaria de ter. Também pensei na paz mundial e coisas do tipo, mas uma vez alguém me disse que o Embryo não resolve esses tipos de problemas enormes, e mesmo se resolvesse essa paz não duraria muito tempo.

Mas e eu? Bem, mesmo com 13 anos eu não sabia o que pedir para mim mesma. Eu tinha uma família ótima, amigos maravilhosos e pessoas importantes na minha vida. Tinha minhas quatro charas. O que mais eu poderia querer? Foi aí que eu lembrei de Ikuto. NÃO, eu não queria ele pra mim se foi isso que você pensou! Mas eu lembrei de como, desde o início, ele estava determinado a encontrar o Embryo. De acordo com Utau ele o queria para se livrar da Easter. E realmente parecia horrível estar preso para sempre àquela empresa por um contrato. Parecia injusto. Então, sem pensar muito, eu desejei que Ikuto estivesse livre da Easter. O desejo de Ikuto parecia tão... mais importante que os de meus amigos. Parecia algo que ele realmente desejava do fundo do coração. Achei que era certo desejar isso ao Embryo por ele. E eu não me arrependo de ter feito isso. Quando soube do que eu tinha feito, Ikuto me recebeu com um abraço tão forte que eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate. "Você acertou no pedido. – ele tinha sussurrado no meu ouvido – Obrigado Amu. Muito obrigado." É claro que depois disso ele ficou me provocando por dias dizendo que eu me preocupava com ele e que sempre queria o bem dele por ter feito o pedido. Eu até me cansei de dizer pra ele que só fiz aquilo porque pareceu o certo. Mas obviamente ele não me escutou nenhuma vez. Daquele dia em diante ele começou a ser mais gentil comigo. Não diminuiu nada de suas brincadeiras e atrevimentos, mas pareceu mais preocupado comigo. As vezes me levava lanches na escola e me visitava aqui no meu quarto. Eu disse pra ele não fazer isso, afinal e se eu estivesse me trocando? Mas até parece que ele escutou. Aquele pervertido!

Mas, bem, eu acho que tudo isso ajudou a abalar os meus sentimentos por Tadase-kun. Não foi exatamente o Ikuto que fez isso, claro que não, mas Tadase parece ter... empacado. Desde que ele se declarou não fez mais nada. Um dia desses ele voltou a me chamar de Hinamori-san. Achei que ele não gostava mais de mim. Isso foi um pouco depois de eu encontrar o Embryo e de tudo ser resolvido. Depois disso inevitavelmente acabei me aproximando de Ikuto. E há pouco tempo atrás Tadase parece ter voltado a ativa. Voltou a me chamar de Amu-chan e as vezes cora quando eu falo com ele. Mas, estranhamente, eu não coro mais quando estou com Tadase-kun. Eu ainda não contei isso para ninguém, claro.

- Amu-chan, tem certeza que está acordada? – Dia me tirou de meus devaneios

- Sim, sim. Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

Depois do banho vesti um grosso casaco de frio, tomei o café da manhã, me despedi de meus pais e fui até a escola. A van que ia nos levar estaria esperando lá.

- Amu-chiiiii! – Yaya gritou para mim da frente da escola, já ao lado da van – Vamos logo, vamos logo! Só falta você!

Ótimo. Eu era a única retardatária que chegou atrasada.

- Amu-chan, apresse-se – Nagi me recebeu sorridente.

- Ah, Hinamori! Entre logo e vamos partir! – Kukai estava com seu costumeiro sorriso encorajador

- Finalmente você chegou, Amu-chan – Tadase deu aquele seu sorriso kawaii que costumava me deslumbrar há pouco tempo atrás. Eu apenas sorri como resposta.

- Amu, você está muito atrasada – Rima parecia estar no limite da impaciência.

- Me desculpe por fazer todos esperarem!

- Não se preocupe, Hinamori. Apenas entre na van. Meu tio já está pronto para partir.

O tio de Kukai que nos levaria até a estação de esqui. Ele era um esquiador profissional e estava indo para uma competição, aproveitando e nos levando também.

O percurso até a estação passou rápido. Nós conversamos bastante e cantamos várias músicas divertidas. Convenientemente Nagi e Rima se sentaram lado a lado na van e foi incrível como eles não paravam de implicar um com o outro, sempre corando depois de dizer algo. Mas o tempo passou depressa e ao meio dia já estávamos na estação.

- Ei crianças, a competição de esqui acaba às oito horas, então às nove todos nos encontramos aqui ok? E não saiam da reserva.

- Tá bom tio, já entendemos. Às nove estaremos todos aqui.

Nos despedimos do tio de Kukai e desejamos boa sorte. A competição seria definida em duas corridas, uma de obstáculos e outra de tempo. Uma às 3:00 e a outra às 7:00. Nós o veríamos competir nas duas.

- Ahh, Amu-chi, vamos comer taiyaki!

- Tudo bem, vamos lá Yaya. Pessoal, vocês vêm também?

- Claro, Amu-chan – Tadase afirmou.

- É, eu também estou com fome, Hinamori.

- Aonde fica a barraca, Yaya? – perguntou Rima

- Ahh, acho que é pra lá – Yaya apontou para uma direção aleatória.

Nós fomos até lá e depois de um tempo encontramos a barraca de taiyaki.

- Qual sabor você quer, mocinha? – o vendedor me perguntou

- Hmm, chocolate. – estranho. Depois de dizer isso eu automaticamente me lembrei de Ikuto e do fatídico dia em que ele simplesmente decidiu dormir na minha cama. Sorri brevemente ao recordar daquilo.

Enquanto comíamos os taiyakis fomos andando ao redor das barracas de comida e lembrancinhas. Um pouco distante dali pudemos ver um grande palco montado.

- Parece que o campeonato de esqui não é o único evento que acontecerá por aqui, não é? – comentou Rima

- Me pergunto qual artista foi convidado para tocar – Tadase falou.

Quando olhei para trás vi uma coisa estranha. Nagihiko, Kukai e Yaya estavam com as cabeças juntas cochichando. Quando perguntei sobre o que estavam falando eles me olharam com expressões culpadas e disseram que não era nada importante. Deixei essa passar, afinal estávamos todos nos divertindo ali.

Continuamos andando e passamos por várias lojinhas de lembranças. Comprei alguns chaveiros para mamãe, papai e Ami. Depois de um tempo Nagihiko fez algo pouco comum.

- Ei, Kukai, Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, ainda estou com fome. Vamos comer mais alguns taiyakis? – ele disse com um sorriso forçado e expressão nervosa.

- Claro, Nagi! – Yaya respondeu rápido demais

- S-Sim, vamos lá Fujisaki – Kukai também parecia nervoso.

- Ahn, eu não estou com a mínima fome e – Rima começou a falar mas foi interrompida por um cutucão de Nagihiko que ele esperava que eu não visse.

- Vamos SIM, Rima-chan, você também está com fome, NÃO É? – ele falou, dando algumas piscadelas bem óbvias pra ela e destacando certas palavras

- Ah, - Rima fez uma cara de compreensão – entendi. Daqui a pouco nos vemos, Amu, Tadase.

Eu suspirei. Ultimamente Nagihiko parecia estar se esforçando para deixar Tadase-kun e eu sozinhos por um tempo. Eu ainda não disse pra ele que meus sentimentos por Tadase mudaram um pouco. Eu sei que ele está tentando me ajudar, mas no momento só está atrapalhando.

Os outros seguiram em direção à barraca dos taiyakis e eu e Tadase-kun ficamos a sós. Eu observava as outras lojas, mas pelo canto de olho vi que ele enrubescia a cada passo que dávamos. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo enquanto Ran, Miki, Su e Dia davam risadinhas com Kiseki.

- Ahn, faz tempo que não conversamos – ele disse.

- É.

- Er, Amu-chan, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que você concedeu ao Embryo o desejo de Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

- Eu já lhe disse, Tadase. O pedido dele pareceu mais importante que todos os outros.

- Até que o meu?

- Sinceramente Tadase, você realmente acha que a dominação mundial é mais importante que se livrar de um aprisionamento injusto e eterno?

- A dominação mundial não é o meu desejo. Não mais...

Wow. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Refleti sobre isso por um momento. O que mais poderia ser? Estranhamente, Tadase mudou de assunto antes que eu pudesse raciocinar.

- Ahn, Amu-chan, você vai estar livre nesse sábado?

Epa. Ele quer me convidar pra um encontro? Não seria ruim... Mas um encontro?

- Bem, eu não tenho nada planejado...

- É que eu... eu queria-

- Ei, Hotori, Hinamori! – ufa, salva pelo gongo. O tio de Kukai nos chamava – Venham logo, a competição começa daqui a dez minutos!

- Okay. Vamos, Tadase-kun.

Tadase fez uma cara de desapontamento desolado, mas me seguiu até a pista.

Todos já estavam lá nos esperando e logo começou a competição. Como a base eram os obstáculos, foi um percurso bem demorado. Acabou às 4:30 da tarde. O tio de Kukai ficou em terceiro lugar, uma ótima posição. Se ele se desse bem na corrida ainda poderia terminar em primeiro na colocação final. Nós mal acabamos de cumprimentá-lo e eu ouvi um canto alto vindo do palco que avistamos anteriormente. Vi Kukai ficar vermelho de repente e varias pessoas em volta surpreenderem-se. Eu conhecia aquela voz...

- Não pode ser... – eu corri em direção ao palco, deixando os outros para trás.

Uma grande multidão se reunia naquele local. Atravessei-a com muito esforço e me surpreendi ao ver quem cantava.

- Utau!

Ela pareceu ter me visto, pois deu uma piscadela em minha direção. Automaticamente meus olhos percorreram o palco em busca de um certo garoto que deveria estar tocando violino. Ele não estava ali. Não dessa vez.

Eu atravessei a multidão tão rapidamente que não esperava que os outros me encontrassem. Continuei assistindo ao show, feliz por ver Utau novamente. Acabou rápido, às 5:30. Depois disso tentei entrar nos bastidores para conversar com Utau. Os seguranças me barraram, mas por sorte ela me viu e permitiu que eu entrasse.

- Oi, Utau! – eu disse com entusiasmo

- Olá, Amu – ela sorria. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, eu estava assistindo à competição de esqui. E você, como vai a carreira de cantora?

- Vai ótima. Yukari ficou bem mais empolgada depois que nos livramos da Easter, então ganhamos espaço no mercado bem rápido. Hoje viemos tocar aqui depois da competição.

- Ah, é. O tio de Kukai nos trouxe e todos estavam-

- Kukai? – Utau ficou um pouco corada e o sorriso aumentou em seu rosto

- É, todos viemos-

- Onde ele está?

- Acredito que ele e os outros tenham vindo atrás de mim durante o show. Ele ainda deve estar no meio da platéia.

Utau colocou uma toca e um cachecol, disse-me que ia sair e avançou para fora dos bastidores. Eu fiquei feliz com isso; Kukai e Utau estavam se dando melhor do que eu imaginava.

Vasculhei os bastidores com um último fiozinho de esperança de encontrar o violinista. Não, ele realmente não estava lá. Eu suspirei. Por alguma razão aquilo me chateou bastante.

Decidi que também devia procurar pelos outros. Saí para a imensidão branca lá fora e peguei um caminho diferente, no que acreditava ser um atalho. Demorei um pouco andando, então resolvi comprar um chocolate quente. Continuei andando e bebendo o chocolate aos poucos, imaginando por que o violinista que eu procurava não estava no show...

Com um tropeção percebi que o cadarço de minha bota estava desamarrado. Pousei o chocolate quente numa mesa próxima e me abaixei para amarrá-lo. Quando acabei e levantei os olhos tomei um susto gigantesco. Um garoto de cabelos azulados estava apoiado na mesa e tomando meu chocolate quente, encarando-me com olhos divertidos.

- Ikuto! – eu dei um pulo enquanto sentia minhas bochechas corarem. Era incrível como aquele garoto tinha o dom de me fazer ficar vermelha como um tomate.

- Olá, Amu – ele deu um sorriso divertido, ainda tomando meu chocolate.

- O-O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim assistir o show de Utau. Estava nos bastidores.

- Mas eu olhei por lá e tenho certeza que não te vi.

- Hum... – ele deu um sorriso convencido e malicioso – Então você procurou por mim?

- N-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, seu idiota!

- Bem, pelo que os seguranças me contaram você foi bem na hora em que eu estava tomando banho no trailer da Utau.

Por um momento a imagem de Ikuto tomando banho invadiu minha mente. Seus cabelos molhados e a água escorrendo por seu peito... AHH, socorro! De tanto passar tempo com esse pervertido estou me tornando uma pervertida também! Fiquei ainda mais corada e sacudi a cabeça antes que pensasse em alguma outra besteira. Ele pareceu se divertir com isso.

- Ei, você está acabando com o meu chocolate quente! – eu disse, de repente irritada

- Tudo bem, eu te pago outro. Vamos.

- E-Espere. Aonde está o Yoru?

- Ah, ele deve estar andando por aí, depois ele aparece. Você quer chocolate ou não?

- T-Tá bom – eu o segui com uma expressão irritada. Logo chegamos à barraca de chocolate quente. Ele me comprou um do mesmo tamanho que o outro e nós nos sentamos numa mesinha ao redor da loja para que eu terminasse de beber.

- Você também veio para ver o show? – ele perguntou despreocupadamente

- Não, na verdade vim para a competição de esqui. O tio de Kukai está concorrendo.

- Kukai? Ah, então o Kiddy-King também deve estar aqui.

- Não o chame de Kiddy-King! Por que você implica tanto com ele?

- Talvez porque ele passa muito mais tempo com você do que eu – disse ele fitando-me profundamente.

Senti minhas bochechas avermelharem e desviei o olhar. Vi minhas charas formando expressões de espanto. Ele começou a rir.

- Seu idiota! – explodi, depois de perceber que era só mais uma brincadeira – Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Rá, ainda não perdeu a graça fazer isso!

Eu, num gesto infantil, virei meu rosto e fiz cara emburrada, recusando-me a olhar pra ele. Levou um tempo até ele voltar a falar.

- Utau ficou feliz em ver vocês. A agenda dela está muito cheia ultimamente.

- Mas, afinal, por que você não tocou violino no show? Achei que a Utau insistiria até você ceder.

- Na verdade ela me deu uma folga hoje. Só toco nos shows quando tenho vontade.

- Fico feliz por ela estar se dando bem nessa carreira.

- É. Utau realmente ama cantar. – repentinamente a expressão de Ikuto ficou suave, quase que orgulhosa, enquanto ele perdia-se em pensamentos fitando a neve, sem realmente vê-la. Odeio admitir, mas ele é um ótimo irmão.

Antes que eu percebesse meu chocolate acabou e nós nos levantamos, tomando o caminho para o palco, onde Kukai e os outros estariam. Pegamos um caminho diferente, descendo por uma pequena montanha. Logo começou a ventar mais forte.

- Uh, está frio – eu disse, percebendo tarde demais que deixei meu cachecol em casa.

- Aqui, pegue o meu – Ikuto desenrolou seu próprio cachecol e colocou-o cuidadosamente em meu pescoço. Estava quentinho e tinha um cheiro tão bom... Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, deixando que aquele aroma me invadisse. Não tenho certeza se Ikuto viu isso ou não.

A paisagem por ali era linda. A neve cobria o alto dos pinheiros de forma majestosa e algumas grandes pedras ao redor do caminho davam um toque diferente.

Eu observava com um sorriso a imagem até que ouvi um barulho alto vindo do topo da montanha.

- Que diabos...?

- Ah, essa não! – Ikuto parecia um tanto quanto desesperado

- O que foi, Ikuto?

- Muitas pessoas fazendo barulho numa montanha cheia de neve não é uma boa combinação.

Olhei novamente para o topo e com um choque compreendi. Vi uma grande parede branca deslocando-se rapidamente montanha abaixo, em nossa direção.

Tomei a mesma expressão desesperada de Ikuto.

- Uma avalanche!

Estávamos em um caminho apertado, cercado de árvores e pedras. Não tínhamos para onde fugir.

- Droga! Se Yoru estivesse comigo eu podia fazer Chara Nari e nos tirar daqui!

A parede de neve se aproximava com uma rapidez incrível. Num ato desesperado vasculhei o local à procura de um abrigo. Sem pensar muito agarrei a mão de Ikuto e puxei-o para dentro de uma pedra grande que escondia uma caverna. Nós mal entramos e a avalanche passou devastadora pelo caminho onde estávamos, cobrindo toda a entrada e nos impedindo de sair. Graças a Deus todas as charas conseguiram me seguir a tempo.

Encostei-me na parede, ainda em estado de choque. Ikuto suspirou.

- Uau, essa foi por pouco – ele disse numa calma incompreensível.

- N-Nós podíamos ter morrido!

- Eu sei. Mas você nos salvou. Você ME salvou. Obrigado.

Estava tão abalada que nem aquilo me incomodou.

- Eu faria isso com qualquer um.

Ficamos em silêncio. Meu rosto ainda estava chocado com a recém experiência de quase-morte.

De repente Ikuto assumiu uma expressão cética e olhou para mim.

- Sabe, já pode soltar minha mão agora.

Larguei a mão dele o mais rápido que pude enquanto sentia minhas bochechas corarem.

Ele se afastou e sentou no chão, encostado na parede em frente, olhando ao redor.

- Ótimo, agora estamos presos aqui.

- É melhor do que sermos engolidos pela avalanche!

Eu olhei ao redor também. Não era uma caverna muito grande, mas não chegava a ser apertada.

- Droga, tem que haver algum jeito de sairmos daqui – eu voltei para a entrada e comecei a cavoucar a neve, na patética esperança de conseguir tirá-la do caminho.

- Não adianta, é inútil.

- Não desista antes mesmo de tentar!

- Continua sendo inútil. Você viu o tamanho da avalanche. Por mais que cave, não vai conseguir sair sozinha.

- Então venha me ajudar, seu idiota!

Ele suspirou, mas mesmo assim levantou começou a cavar também. Não falamos nada por um tempo, concentrados em retirar a neve, mas realmente era inútil. Meu corpo se cansou rápido e 15 minutos depois eu já tinha desistido.

- Viu, não adianta – Ikuto voltou a se sentar encostado na parede.

- Droga – sentei-me na parede oposta a ele e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Bem, mas pelo menos estamos aqui. – Ikuto deu um sorriso convencido – Só eu e você. Sozinhos. Sem ninguém por perto...

- S-Seu pervertido! – irritada, tentei me afastar mais dele, meu rosto todo corado. Ele riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo? Justo EU tinha que ficar PRESA num lugar com ESSE e com um PERVERTIDO. Comecei a pensar se demoraria muito para que nos encontrassem.

- Isso é ruim. Logo vai anoitecer.

- Verdade. Que horas são?

Ele olhou no relógio de pulso.

- 6:30.

- O que? Já? Essa não, a competição de esqui começa às 7 horas!

- Não acho que vão nos encontrar tão cedo.

- Ah, Tadase-kun e os outros devem estar preocupados comigo!

De repente Ikuto virou a cara e ficou meio emburrado.

- Esqueça o Kiddy-King por um tempo.

- Utau também deve estar preocupada com você.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que ela nem lembrará de mim se estiver com Kukai.

- Ahn? Kukai? Então eles estão mesmo...?

- Sim. Utau gosta mesmo dele. Fico feliz em saber que eles estão se dando tão bem.

- É. Acho que Kukai também gosta muito dela.

- E você gosta de mim.

- C-Claro que não, seu idiota! – novamente minhas bochechas pegaram fogo

- Então por que você está toda vermelha?

- N-Não tem nada à ver com isso, seu pervertido!

- Seu idiota, seu pervertido. Já me cansei de você me chamando disso. Seja mais criativa.

- Não estou aqui para te entreter, seu... seu...

Ele riu de novo.

- Esquece. Me chame como quiser.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, eu irritada com ele e ele sorrindo, perdido em pensamentos.

- Ei, Amu. Aquela hora você disse que salvaria qualquer um da avalanche. Até seu inimigo?

- Você não é mais meu inimigo.

- Eu sei, mas se eu fosse, você me salvaria?

- Claro! Eu não ia deixar você lá fora esperando para ser esmagado! Mesmo se fosse outra pessoa. Se fosse mesmo um inimigo eu o salvaria para depois derrotá-lo da maneira certa, com minha própria força.

Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e sorriu. Nunca tinha percebido como os olhos de Ikuto eram bonitos... Eu devia estar com uma cara de idiota naquela hora mas ele não disse nada, apenas desviou o olhar ainda sorrindo.

Ran, Miki, Su e Dia estavam entediadas e se sentaram num canto para conversar ou brincar de alguma coisa. Ikuto também parecia entediado, pois deitou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

Ficamos num longo silêncio. Eu olhei para Ikuto. Ele estava fitanto para o teto sem realmente vê-lo. Perguntei-me no que ele estaria pensando... E ele se virou para mim com um sorriso provocador brincando em seus lábios.

- Você está me olhando de modo suspeito de novo.

- N-Não estou não, seu pervertido! Eu só... só estava imaginando no que você estava pensando.

- Hum... Eu estava pensando nos seus amigos. De certa forma tenho que agradecê-los. Utau encontrou seu lugar graças a Kukai. Depois diga obrigado a eles por mim.

- Uhum... Você é um grande irmão mais velho, Ikuto. Está sempre preocupado com Utau.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado, Amu.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Aquilo já estava me incomodando.

- Huh, está frio – eu abracei minhas pernas na esperança de me esquentar.

Ikuto me olhou e, ainda deitado, abriu os braços para mim.

- Deite-se comigo.

Vi minhas charas fazerem expressões incrédulas.

- C-Claro que não, seu maluco! Pervertido!

- Amu, já deve ser de noite e está muito frio. Temos que aquecer um ao outro ou podemos ficar resfriados e até pegar hipotermia. Vamos, venha aqui. E também não tem nada de mais, nós já dormimos juntos antes.

- Não, você INVADIU o MEU quarto e SEM PERMISSÃO deitou na MINHA cama enquanto eu dormia.

- Tanto faz, dá na mesma. Agora não me faça ir aí te buscar – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Humf, tudo bem. Parece que não tenho escolha.

Eu caminhei até ele e me deitei à sua frente, ainda um pouco longe.

- Desse jeito não vai adiantar. Chegue mais perto.

Me aproximei mais, ainda sem tocá-lo.

- Mais.

Cheguei mais perto, encaixando-me em seu peito. Ele fechou os braços em volta de mim e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Assim está melhor – ele deu aquele sorriso convencido enquanto me olhava corar como louca.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo. Acho que eu estava com beicinho e cara emburrada. Por que aquilo acontecia comigo? Nós estávamos mesmo parecendo um casal assim, abraçados em conchinha. Mas, na verdade não era tão ruim... Poderia ser pior.

- Amu, eu ainda não entendi uma coisa. Por que você realizou meu desejo quando encontrou o Embryo?

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

- Me pareceu o certo a fazer. Os pedidos dos meus amigos eram tão... fúteis. O seu tinha mais importância que todos. E você precisava disso, Ikuto. Ninguém merece ser um escravo, muito menos da Easter.

Ele sorriu.

- Você é mais adulta do que eu pensava.

- Obrigada.

Eu me acomodei melhor entre seus braços. Realmente, não era ruim ficar ali. Era quente. E ele tinha o mesmo cheiro delicioso do cachecol. Eu suspirei novamente, agora de contentamento.

- Está cansada?

- Um pouco.

Tão quentinho... comecei a ficar com sono rapidamente. Achei que já estava dormindo quando Ikuto falou comigo.

- Ei, Amu. O que você acha de mim?

- Você? Hum, vejamos... Você é um idiota, pervertido e irritante. Mas além disso você é uma boa pessoa. Eu sei disso. E as vezes é compreensivo e paciente também. Mas... Uma coisa muito irritante que você faz é me surpreender. Aparecer do nada e falar coisas que eu não estou preparada para ouvir. Mas mesmo assim, de certa forma acho que gosto disso. Você é... diferente de qualquer garoto que eu já conheci. E é bonito também.

Ouvi minhas charas quase gritando. Disseram coisas como "cansada de mais", "falando inconscientemente" e "isso é muito ruim". Acho que Ikuto sorriu.

- E você ainda gosta do Tadase?

Respondi sem pensar, quase adormecida.

- Não.

- E gosta de mim?

- Talvez – me aconcheguei mais em seu peito.

Nesse momento eu tenho certeza que ele sorriu. E, quer saber, acho que eu gosto mesmo dele. Mas eu não me importava. Não me importava que tinha perdido a competição de esqui. Não me importava que Tadase estivesse preocupado comigo. Não me importava com nada, portanto que estivesse assim, abraçada com _ele_.

**FIM**


End file.
